


Cold Comfort

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Cold Comfort

_**Cold Comfort**_  
**Characters**: Severus/Bloody Baron  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Warnings**: Wanking, anal  
**Themes/kinks chosen**: Spectrophilia  
**Word Count**: ~2400  
**Summary**: Severus discovers he has an unusual reaction when touched by a ghost.  
**Author's notes**: Written for [daily_deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/) June, 2009. Thank you to the usual suspects [gryffindorj](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/), [drachenmina](http://drachenmina.insanejournal.com/), and [jadzialove](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/) for hand holding, ass whipping, Britpick, and SPAG. Any mistakes that remain are mine alone.

There was nothing Severus hated more than being late. Actually, there were a fair number of things he hated more, but getting him to do _those_ required far more wine than was generally available at even the most formal of dinners. He would have been on time, but he had got tangled up with a pair of seventh-year Ravenclaws, who, because they recalled him as a student, didn't think he had the authority to punish them. A week's worth of scrubbing cauldrons would cure them of that misconception, Severus thought maliciously as he hurried to his destination.

Walking briskly to the staff room, Severus was disappointed to discover the only place left was the chair next to Professor Binns. Severus wished someone would clue the man in to the fact that he was dead. However, as no one had managed it in the past, Severus doubted he'd be able to get through to the man-cum-ghost. Sadly, Binns wasn't even the worst professor on staff, Severus noted, glaring at this year's poor excuse for a DADA instructor, but then again, looking at himself, he had to wonder what on earth the Headmaster was thinking with some of his hiring practices.

Being one of the junior members on staff meant that during staff meetings Severus listened to Dumbledore's rambling monologues always, nodded in agreement rarely, protested occasionally, and plotted punishments for wayward Gryffindors constantly. Just as Severus was in the midst of a lovely fantasy—the first of what he understood was going to be several ginger-haired Weasleys alphabetizing Potions ingredients—Professor Binns woke from his slumber, his hand brushing gently over Severus's. Severus bit his lip to keep from gasping; the icy cold chill he had expected. But the way the sensation traveled straight to his cock was quite a surprise. That it made him hard in seconds flat was possibly the most shocking thing he could have imagined. Binns, true to form, fell back asleep, none the wiser.

Severus looked around the room. No one seemed to be paying any attention to him, thank Merlin. He slowly pooled his robes in front of him on the off chance anyone might notice the state he found himself in. Unfortunately, his erection showed no signs of retreating. He began reciting Potions in alphabetical order. He'd learned that trick in his fourth year when every boy spends the day half-hard, hormones running rampant.

When that and several other tricks weren't successful he arrived as his sure-fire erection killer—imagining various unappealing couples in different states of _dishabille_. When he arrived at Hagrid and Minerva in a threesome with Flitwick, he knew it was to no avail. The only thing that would solve this particular problem was clenched into a fist, aching to wrap around his wayward prick. He didn't realize the conversation had ceased as his mind was decidedly elsewhere.

"Severus, you had something to add?" Dumbledore looked at him expectantly.

"No, Headmaster," he replied smoothly, not meeting any of the other professors's eyes.

Twinkling blue eyes held his own before Dumbledore looked away. "I believe it's nearly time for supper."

Severus stood slowly, still hard as a rock. Only too happy that the meeting was finally finished, he nearly bit his tongue when that damnable Binns touched him again as he made his escape. Slipping out the door, he walked past the Entrance Hall and headed down to the dungeons. Severus hurried past the loo. He was no longer a schoolboy and would no drop to the level of having a wank in a dingy stall. What if one of his colleagues caught him or, horror of horrors, a _student_? He headed straight for his chambers; he would apologize to the Headmaster later for missing supper, and consider taking himself in hand more regularly, so as not to run into this problem again.

One thing he couldn't understand was why he'd become so hard at the touch of a ghost. Perhaps it was coincidence – after all, why would something that chilled you bring such burning heat in its wake?

Upon arriving at the portrait that guarded his door, Severus murmured the password rather desperate at this point.

Closing and warding the door, he pulled his robes over his head and tossed them in the general direction of the hook behind the door. Unbuckling his belt as he walked, he sighed in relief when his hand finally met the hot flesh.

Only . . . something wasn't right. His hand wasn't right. It was too warm.

_Bloody hell!_ Stripping out of his clothes, he headed straight for the wash basin and ran his hand in the cold water. He couldn't imagine it would help but his deepest desire, unknown before now, was for something cold to wrap around his cock. When his fingers felt as if they were burning from the prickly cold of the tapwater he tried touched himself again and moaned. Yes, cold was what he craved. He walked back into the bedroom and lay down to begin again, hoping this would solve his not-so-little problem, by now quite painful. Although, he had to admit, he hadn't been this aroused in years.

He ran his fingertips over his flat stomach, bringing gooseflesh up in its wake. He grasped his nipple with the chilled hand, scraping the pebbled skin lightly with his fingernail.

Renewing attention to his neglected cock, Severus found his hand was just not cold enough to give him the bone-chilling sensation he had felt when Binns had brushed his hand.

Not wanting to examine that frightening circumstance too closely, Severus conjured a cube of ice and trailed it around the base of his cock. Although logically it should have diminished his erection, it only made him harder.

"Yes," Severus hissed as the ice touched the sensitive head of his cock. Wrapping his free hand around his length, he pumped his prick as the ice swirled over the tip melting and dripping down into the hair of his groin. He lifted his hips, pumping his cock in time with the thrusts. The colder the sensation the hotter he felt, until his balls tightened, his orgasm ripping through him. Burst after burst of hot come hit his stomach and he collapsed back onto the bed completely spent.

*****

To Severus's dismay, the ice was not a permanent solution to his problem. Certainly, the first few times he tried it had been satisfying. However, the more he used that particular spell, the less effective it was. He began keeping his chambers, and even the Potions classroom, so cold the students could see their breath.

He was aroused just _looking_ at any of the castle ghosts. He was quite sure the Grey Lady was purposely avoiding him, after he'd hastily ducked behind a tapestry to adjust himself when she was arguing with the Bloody Baron.

*****

After supper and a fair amount of wine, Severus stalked back to the dungeons. It had become his evening routine to return to his chambers for a long wank before going on his nightly rounds.

As he stroked himself, he often fantasized about someone sucking him off. Regulus Black, so much more attractive than his loathsome brother. Or Potter and Black on their knees, begging for his cock, only for him to come in their faces.

As he approached his climax, his thoughts always returned to the ghosts. This night the Baron's name was on his lips as he worked himself, thrusting into his hand. So close. . . .

"Finally, an explanation for your unusual behaviour."

The shrill sound that escaped Severus's mouth wasn't likely ever to be repeated. He grasped the blankets and covered himself, eyes wide with shock.

"What are you doing in my chambers?" Severus asked, indignant.

"You called me to you." The Baron sneered. "It takes a man of a certain nature to find pleasure in the spectral plane."

At a loss for words, Severus spluttered, "What? I didn't call you."

"I distinctly heard my name murmured in the throes of passion. Perhaps I am mistaken which room the voice came from. I shall take my leave and make my way to the dormitories." He sounded bored.

"No!" Severus shouted, unsure whether he wanted to protect his students or keep the Baron for himself.

"Ah. I believe I have my answer." The ghost chuckled darkly.

Severus was surprised at the Baron's words, but tried to cover his reaction. "In that case, perhaps we will be able to make an agreement that will satisfy both of us," Severus suggested coolly. "I am in need of some _personal_ assistance."

Severus watched as the translucent robes slid down to the floor, leaving the ghost nude before him. Severus found he was more aroused than repulsed, even though the Baron's body showed the gaping wounds the ghost had inflicted upon himself in life. Knowing the pale, _cold_ body was what his own body was craving was more than enough to keep Severus aroused.

Somewhat wrong footed, Severus still wondered how exactly this was going to work. Normally when one touched a ghost, his hand went right through.

As if reading his thoughts, the Baron answered the unasked question. "Sexual congress with a living being enhances whatever life force remains in those that are bound to this plane of existence. With each joining, I will become more opaque and the experience will become more pleasurable for you. A ghost is very happy to find a living person with whom to take his pleasure."

Severus watched as the Baron's hands roamed over his own body. Seeing Severus watching, he reached down and took his ample erection in his hand.

"Come, Severus," the Baron said, beckoning him. Severus climbed from the bed and moved closer, his hand outstretched as if it were leading him toward the spectral man before him. "Close your eyes and stroke me, boy," the Baron said, his voice husky. Severus closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around the Baron's prick.

"Oh, God," he mouthed. The flesh felt cold and hot at the same time, like prickles burning his skin while giving him chills all the same. He kept his eyes closed as he reached out with his other hand and pressed it to the man's stomach.

"Look." Severus opened his eyes—he could barely breathe. The Baron, while certainly not opaque, was no longer translucent. Only if Severus stared at a single point could he then see through. He watched as the Baron brought his fingers to Severus's mouth and slipped two inside. The feeling was indescribable—like sucking on an ice lolly, only it was like the _memory_ of one. Not quite as filling as the real thing would be.

The Baron pressed himself close to Severus, wrapping his hand around Severus's prick. Severus gasped at the icy sensation, which was followed quickly by the prickly burn. The Baron took his wet fingers and slid them down Severus's chest to his nipple, pinching it lightly between his fingertips. Severus tightened his grip on the Baron's cock wondering how long it would take for him to come if he could come at all.

"Do we have an agreement?" the ghost asked in his rough voice.

"Fuck, yes," Severus replied desperate to finally find a satisfying release.

Mind reeling from the sensations, Severus almost didn't notice when the Baron slipped his fingers over his hip and around the curve of his arse toward his entrance.

"Wait," Severus panted trying to form words coherently.

"I think not. _You_ approached _me_ with a problem. I offered a solution. You agreed." Moving his hand toward Severus's eager prick, he stopped short and Severus groaned. The Baron chuckled. "_Now_ we shall proceed." The ghost pressed his hand to Severus's chest and moved him toward the sofa, before turning him away from him. He exerted pressure on Severus's back, until Severus was bent over the back of the couch, legs spread shoulder width apart. Severus felt his face grow very hot he had never been _taken_ like this before. He surprised himself when he shivered in anticipation.

"I am looking forward to this, Severus," the ghost said as he parted Severus's cheeks, his cold fingertips brushing the puckered flesh.

"Do it then," Severus ground out. He sucked in a breath as he felt the pressure at his entrance, the bulbous head of the ghost's prick pressing into him.

He grit his teeth as he felt the welcome icy-hot burn as the cold member slipped through the ring of muscle. Gripping the fabric beneath him, Severus thrust back and heard a guttural moan behind him.

Cold hands began stroking his flanks as the ghost gently rocked into him, setting a slow rhythm. It wasn't enough for Severus. He pushed back hard against the ghost, who replied with a rich laugh.

"If you insist." The Baron began fucking him now, snapping his hips forward and driving into Severus.

Body coated with cold sweat and heart racing, Severus felt his balls tightening. He wrapped his hand around his cock and squeezed tighter, increasing the pressure. Pushing himself back into the thrusts, he clenched his arse around the Baron's prick, loving the way the thick length felt inside him.

"Oh, fuck!" he shouted as sticky come pulsed onto the sofa and the floor. The Baron roared behind him before collapsing onto his back, a warm weight for only a moment until his flesh began to feel cold once more.

Then nothing.

Severus stood slowly and then jumped back at the icy sensation that rolled over him. The Baron hadn't moved, but Severus wasn't able to feel his corporal form anymore—he'd stood up _through_ the ghost, a wave of revulsion washing over him as he realized what they had just done.

The Baron swept his clothing into his hand and onto his body in what seemed to be a single fluid motion.

"In the name of Slytherin," the ghost huffed, "do not overthink the situation like a Ravenclaw or worse yet, develop the Hufflepuff sense of post-coital regret. We Slytherins take pleasure from whence it comes and are not likely to look a gift horse in the mouth."

With that, he stepped through the wall, leaving Severus confused and slightly uneasy but finally completely satisfied. He collapsed back onto the bed and slept better than he had in weeks, dreaming of an icy cold body pressed against his warm one.


End file.
